My One and Only
by entanglednthorns
Summary: [Mai Otome] Natsuki gets in trouble the first few days of school, resulting in having an Oneesama to teach her the right things. Who better than Shizuru Viola to do it? From digging up unsightly pasts to odd ways of teaching Natsuki. ShizNat.
1. Oneesama

**A/N:** I've started a new story, and of course it is ShizNat, my current obsession. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, so just bare with me, okay? And I apologize in advance for any OOCness as I've never done a fic on these characters. Furthermore, I'm trying my hardest to get them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; they rightfully belong to Sunrise.

Summary- Natsuki is new to Garderobe, striving to be the best Otome there is. However, it won't help having gotten in trouble on the first few days and being signed an Onee-sama. Who better than Shizuru Viola to teach her the right way? Or maybe things having nothing to do with Garderobe at all...

**Revised**_ Chapter 1: Onee-sama_

* * *

Her first few days here and she had already gotten in trouble.

She didn't want to be here. She was positive the constant yelling of Haruka Suzushiro wouldn't end until the girl had made her point across for the tenth time, embedding it into her head. It was like a nail being hammered into her head. Of all people, why did this girl have to be one of the top three?

Natsuki's eyes avoided constant with Haruka's, the second top student at Garderobe, and met with her partner in crime's, Mai Tokiha, who just smiled wearily and nodded at everything told. _It's all her fault,_ Natsuki thought, glaring defiantly.

"Disturbing the peace at our school, fighting each other without permission of the Gakuenchou, and influencing the other girls as well? It's unacceptable! Do you know what you've done?" Haruka droned on, listing out all the bad outcomes had they not been the first to set the pair, Natsuki and Mai, apart from ripping each other to shreds.

Natsuki started to protest, "It wasn't my fault though! That girl," she pointed to Mai, "it's all her doing!"

"Was not," the other hissed.

Once more, another argument formed and the two troublemakers began to pull at their hair, trying to cause the other pain and have them beg for mercy at their knees. Nao Zhang, the third top student, pushed them away and restrained Natsuki as Haruka did Mai.

"Ara? What's all the ruckus?" Just then Shizuru Viola, who was admired for her beauty and skill by the underclassmen and upper, happened to walk in when passing by the room. The questioning gaze lingered on the scene at hand and her eyebrows rose slightly. "Am I interrupting something?"

Haruka mumbled under breath something about "bubuzuke woman" being last again for another meeting. "The fact that we're disciplining those that don't follow the rules of Garderobe and we need your decision on what to do with them as punishment!"

The girl gave a smile and tilted her head to the side slightly. "And just what did they do to receive the punishment?"

"Fight with each other and influence the other girls to do so," she stated like it was the most obvious thing. "They disturbed the peace-"

"And have you not brought it back by stopping the fight?"

"Well, yes, but-" Again, being cut off by Shizuru.

"Then I don't see any more of a problem as it is solved."

Nao, who had long ago let go of Natsuki, knew better than to do as Haruka did. Verbally battle the infamous Shizuru as she would only lose. She watched as the once held captive blue-haired girl try to sneak out of the room quietly and did nothing about it. Mai was still in Haruka's grip and being swung around at she tried emphasizing how much of a big deal it was.

Natsuki could only snicker at the sight. _Served her right,_ she thought before laying a hand on the handle of her escape route. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't noticed the voices stopping and silence befalling the room. An arm sneaked to wrap around her waist, a hand atop hers, and a Kyoto accented voice floating in her ears caught her off guard.

"Going somewhere? Kuga-san is not permitted to leave yet as I am not done speaking, or do I bore you?"

Natsuki could feel her cheeks redden, green eyes widening in surprise. How could she have not known this girl could come up behind her so easily? Quickly separating herself and gaining distance, the door now further from her reach, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Shizuru giggled at the girl's futile attempt to talk and went back to the matter of business she had been brought into. "Suzushiro-san, if you intend on them having a punishment at all costs, we can always assign them an Onee-sama to teach them right."

"So be it! But I get to choose who gets who! Let's see, I'll give Kuga a worst nightmare, so I'll have her. Besides, she's got guts! To be an Otome, you have to have guts!" Haruka yelled.

The Kyoto girl sighed. "That won't be necessary. I will be the one to take her and properly teach her. You already have Kikukawa-san."

"What about me? Who will I be with?" Mai asked, not wanting it to be any of the three top students and instead an easy-going person.

Crimson eyes glanced at the red-head lounging on the chair staring out the window uninterested. Feeling a set of eyes on her, she turned to face Shizuru, having only half-listened to the conversation going on.

"What? Me! Why?"

"Because you don't have one and you'd be good as a candidate. You could always have her do everything you asked," she prompted. "It's settled. These are the arrangements. Tokiha-san, Kuga-san, do well to oblige to them or further consequences will be worse."

Nao, Haruka, Mai, and Natsuki all inwardly cursed at the ever-smiling girl in front of them.

----------------------------

There, Natsuki sat with her arms crossed, staring at calm girl sipping her tea. To say she was having fun would be the complete and total opposite of what she was doing. Sitting and watching. It was bad enough that her so-called punishment involved having an Onee-sama. Which, of course, would mean she would have to do whatever the girl said, but who said she couldn't object to it?

"Is there something on my face or do you just like staring at me?"

Her face flared instantly; that was twice today this girl was able to do that. "N-no!" She sputtered.

Natsuki shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It felt a little awkward now. Her gaze settled on the carpet beneath her. Just how much longer did she need to stay here?

"Do you wish to leave?" Shizuru asked, practically reading the other girl's mind.

"Yes."

"Then you may do so."

With that, Natsuki nodded, thankful to finally leave the room after a couple hours. Now she was able to do what she had planned and that was riding her bike in the city, she needed her daily dosage of speed and carelessness; maybe a race with someone here or there.

Shizuru smiled softly, speaking out loud to no one but herself. "That Kuga-san is cute, maybe more so than anyone I've met." A glint sparkled in her eyes; ideas forming through her mind on what she could use being an Onee-sama to Natsuki as an advantage.

_Perfect._

* * *

**A/N:** It's short, I know. But I'm just getting started. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review and tell me what you think/tell me what I can do if the characters aren't themselves!

Next Chapter- Shizuru teaches Natsuki how to respectfully act and speak when with her "master". How come this includes bathing with Shizuru too? Poor Natsuki... Or should I say lucky?

_lonely bloodied rose _


	2. More Important Things

**A/N:** I just wanted to say that instead of putting that chapter mentioned in the last one, it'll instead be the third chapter to the story. Sorry, but I suddenly thought that this should be here first just to get a little look at Natsuki's life and what's in store for later in the story! But don't worry; the whole lessons and bathing scene are coming soon!

**Revised**_ Chapter 2: More Important Things_

* * *

Natsuki sat in class, gazing out the window glad she had chosen this seat at the beginning of the school year. Had anyone else got it first she would've had to set them straight. She watched as the second-years practiced with one another on the training field, more particularly the chestnut-haired beauty that everyone seemed to love.

She admired her for her strength and how powerful she seemed to be, that was for sure. But she didn't expect to become associated with her in any way, especially how she was her room attendant now. Or, as she liked to call it, slave.

However, this Shizuru girl was puzzling. Natsuki thought of her to be a strict girl who would yell at her like Haruka had. Or possibly give her an even worse punishment than received. She was wrong; the girl was poised, a smiling airhead, and a tea addict. Silently she hoped that Shizuru wouldn't convert her to be like that.

"Kuga-san." The teacher called for the fifth time.

The girl whipped her head at the sound of her name, blue hair flying in all directions at the sudden movement. "Hai."

Miss Maria slammed the book the held in her hand on Natsuki's desk, making her jump in her seat at the unexpected action. "Pay attention, Kuga-san or I will have to personally deal with you myself rather than send you to Viola-san."

Of course, Natsuki didn't want this to happen and hastily replied. "I'm sorry; it will not happen again, Miss Maria!"

She could feel pairs of eyes watching her and she didn't like that. To get this over and done with was the first priority on her mind at the moment. As Miss Maria continued on with her lesson, she stole one last glance outside, at Shizuru, and then turned her attention to the front of the class. Maybe it was her, but she could've sworn she saw Shizuru looking at her not too long ago.

_Idiot,_ she mentally screamed. _No one could see you that far from the training field._

---------------------

Strolling along the walkway at the front of the building, Shizuru scanned the area for a certain person she had on mind and ignored the calls from her awaiting fan club, Tomoe to be exact. Though the girl didn't bother her much, it was almost creepy to find out how obsessive Tomoe was with her. In fact, it was downright scary.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she found Natsuki who was mounting her motorcycle with glee. Reaching her destination by increasing her walking pace, she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Kuga-san. I believe that after school the Trias meets."

Natsuki gave a grunt and looked back to see her worst nightmare, or at least the person she hoped she wouldn't run into today. "What's that have to do with me?"

"Considering I'm part of the Trias and I am your Onee-sama," crimson eyes gave a pointed look and she continued on. "It is only proper for you to join me." Kikukawa-san and Tokiha-san will be attending as well."

The first year grinded her teeth together in annoyance, "How 'bout you go and pretend I was there? I have more important things to do other than waste my time with the council."

"Do you insist on putting up such resistance?"

"If it'll get me my way, yes."

With that answer, Shizuru decided she'd get on the bike as well and wrap her arms around Natsuki's waist causing the other girl to blush madly and stare at her incredulously.

"Woman, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed, trying to pry off the girl's firm grip around her.

"I will join you and see what these more 'important' things are, Kuga-san. Oh, I also have a name that I wish to be called by and that is Shizuru, not 'woman'," Shizuru answered simply.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Too many people refer to me by Viola already and I don't wish for you to."

She nodded slightly, not really understanding but the explanation seemed good enough for her. "Only," she said, "if you call me Natsuki."

"Deal."

"Now get off," Natsuki ordered, not really wanting the company of someone else with her.

Shizuru being the stubborn type replied with, "No."

"Get. Off."

"No."

"Fine!" She really didn't want to argue right now, not with her being late already, and tossed Shizuru her helmet. "You're going to need this more than I do."

Shizuru nodded and put it on, strapping the buckle on it tightly. She had a feeling this was going to be a hectic ride if she needed the helmet, or maybe the blue-haired girl was just being nice to her. Either way, her thoughts had halted when the engine roared and the bike took off with such speed that she felt she might've fallen off had her hold not tightened around Natsuki.

After about five minutes, do it seemed as everything they passed was a blur at the speed they were going, they stopped in front a building that was crumbling and looked like it would fall apart anytime soon within the year.

"Why are we here?" Shizuru inquired.

Natsuki hopped off her precious bike, giving a backwards glance at her companion. "You'll see."

The stares they got for their uniforms caused whispers among the people that passed by them as they rounded around the corner of the old building and into an alleyway where an entrance was presentable. Natsuki opened the door and walked in, followed in suit by Shizuru who looked around. It was a kitchen filled with chefs cooking foods of all sorts.

_Does she work here?_ She asked herself silently, beginning to observe her surroundings a bit more.

"Here."

She glanced at Natsuki who tossed her something that was bundled up in a ball. Grabbing two edges she held it out and gave a questioning gaze at the girl. It was an apron and noted that the other was putting one on as well.

"What's this for?"

Natsuki only gave a small smirk. "You decided to come didn't you? Put it on and go out into the other room through that door," she pointed to the left. "Start serving the children their meals."

"...Children?" She blinked, this only left more questions wondering in her mind but did as told.

When she entered another room, it was large and had several tables all over. It looked like a rundown restaurant inside, different from what she had seen on the outside features. She noticed the children Natsuki spoke of waiting in line in front of a pot filled with soup, or whatever the liquid substance was and a lady handing out bread. Some were sitting at the tables already with their meals and conversing quietly amongst themselves. These children were clad in old, worn-out clothing.

She walked over to the woman giving out bread and serving them soup and spoke softly. "I'll take over for you."

The woman gave her a smile. "Aa! Alright! I need to take out more food from the kitchen anyway. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Shizuru tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "I suppose you could say that. If you don't mind my asking, why are all these children here?"

She gave a sigh and her eyes softened as she watched the children. "This is an orphanage for the children who have no home or family. We, the staff and I, take care of them and sometimes we even have a few volunteers. The poor little darlings... Bless their hearts. Using this building, we took them in and cared for them. I'm surprised you didn't know."

Shizuru blinked, her gaze lingering on the children. So Natsuki helped out at an orphanage? How nice of her. She wouldn't have known that this wild girl had such a soft spot had she not decided to join her. _Well, I learn something new everyday... Looks like this _is_ more important than a Trias meeting._ She thought of her room attendant being kind-hearted and would tease her later for it.

"I don't go out past the boundaries of Garderobe much," she answered.

"Garderobe?" The woman sounded surprised. "You a friend of Natsuki's?" Shizuru nodded. "I see; that's fantastic. Natsuki never seems like she has any friends. Well, back to work." She left without another word and disappeared behind the door to the kitchen.

Feeling a tug at her clothes, she looked down to find a child holding out their bowl. "Ma'am, may I have more please?"

Shizuru patted the little girl's head and nodded, giving a smile as she took the bowl and poured some soup into it while giving her a slice of bread. The girl then scampered off to sit back in her seat at one of the tables. It felt good to help out here, she wanted to do so everyday.

An hour later Natsuki bounded into the room. "Oi! Shizuru! It's time to go now."

"But-" she looked at the little boys and girl and was cut off.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Rose will take over for you." She beckoned the older girl to come over to her. "We have to get back to Garderobe."

Taking off her apron, she handed it to Natsuki who took off hers as well and threw it on the counter as they entered the kitchen. She stared at her back, wondering which thought, question she should voice first.

"I never knew Natsuki was so nice."

The other girl knew exactly what she meant. "Yea well, I do it because I used to be one of them..." she mumbled quietly, mostly to herself.

Hearing this, Shizuru decided not to say anymore on the matter. The girl probably did not want to talk about it, maybe later.

"So..." Natsuki started. "Why did you come with me when you had that dumb meeting to go to?"

"Perhaps it would be fun to spend a day with you."

At that comment, Natsuki blushed and shook her head, wondering how odd the top student was. "Do I have to go to those meetings with you now?"

"No, now that I've seen what you do after school in your spare time. In fact, I want to join you."

The underclassman was surprised at how she replied. For sure she thought the infamous Shizuru wouldn't want to. This girl could not cease to amaze her. She scoffed, "If you want. I don't care."

"Ara? Does Natsuki wish for me not to join her anymore?"

"I don't mind..."

"Good then!"

They settled themselves on Natsuki's bike and headed back to Garderobe. Shizuru was in for an earful from Haruka about not coming to the meeting, but that was okay with her. She got to trade skipping out on that to see what Natsuki does and spend a little time with her.

"Natsuki."

"What is it?" The other asked irritated.

"Your lessons start as soon as we get back." Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle at the groan in reply she received. This was an interesting day, and it was just about to get better.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, the next chapter contains the little snippet for what was supposed to be this chapter. Sorry again! But thanks for the reviews! Quite encouraging! And as promised this chapter was longer than the last! By the way, **saron** I purposely made Natsuki's last name be Kuga. You'll find out why soon.

Next Chapter- _NOW_ the lessons begin and the bathing with Shizuru! YAY! "What? I have to do this everyday?"

_lonely bloodied rose _


	3. Lesson 1: Yes, Master

**A/N:** I would've updated sooner, sorry! But I was having problems with friends (tons of drama) and my birthday Sunday (original update date) kind of...sucked badly.

**Revised **_Chapter 3: Lesson 1 - Yes, Master_

* * *

"I heard you got into some trouble, Natsuki." Golden eyes focused on emerald.

"Aa, I got into a fight with Tokiha-san," came the reply.

Kruger, the Gakuenchou of Garderobe, gave an inaudible sigh of disappointment and then smiled at her daughter; adopted daughter, but still hers nonetheless. Her attention turned to a knock on the door, a woman stepping in and interrupting their conversation with a smile on her lips and luggage in hand.

Natsuki followed Kruger's gaze and her eyes widened, feeling like she would faint at any moment from the sight. It was Shizuru! No, a clone of Shizuru only in an older version!

"Oh, Shizuma. You're finally here! I was beginning to worry that you'd never come or hadn't received my letter," Kruger said, a hint of concern in her eyes that was usually only saved for her daughter.

The two older women shared a look, Natsuki's eyes darting back and forth between the two confused and curious as to what was gong on. _Why is mother looking at her like that?_

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Gakuenchou. I'll be sure to make it up to you," Shizuma compromised, a small smirk forming on her lips.

_How awkward,_ Natsuki thought, feeling a bit ignored since the Shizuru-clone entered the room. She immediately regretted her thoughts when she was being watched, especially by Shizuma. _What's with her staring problem?_

"Is this your daughter that you so often talk about? What a cute mini-Kruger!" Shizuru-clone exclaimed.

"Kuga." Natsuki corrected rather rudely, receiving a glare from Kruger.

"Ara, she's feisty too," her superior giggled excitedly. "She's just like you, Gakuenchou. It's a shame she doesn't have your eyes though."

_Goddess! She even talks like Shizuru._ The younger groaned inwardly. _Now I have even more to deal with...including this damned woman who seems oddly attached to my mother almost._

Kruger shook her head. "Shizuma, I think that's enough of teasing my daughter. You've had your fun. Since you're here we can begin why I called you back."

"It wasn't for something more fun?" The woman blinked innocently.

The other blushed and sputtered out a few curses. "Damnit! Not in front of Natsuki!"

Thankfully, Natsuki was ignoring the whole situation at hand and proceeded to walk out the door and join her Onee-sama who was waiting patiently outside, leaning against the wall for support, eyes closed and perfectly content. Her mother and Shizuma hadn't noticed her leaving figuring they had more important 'business' to attend to, such as arguing.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said lightly. "Have you finished conversing with Gakuenchou?"

"Yes." She answered, walking down the hallway with Shizuru trailing behind her. "You know, I saw this woman in there who looked just like you and practically the same personality."

Her Onee-sama chuckled. "That's my aunt Shizuma."

"You're related to that woman!" Natsuki exclaimed a little too loudly, drawing a bit of attention from others. "She was flirting with my mom!"

"Yes," she said quite offended. "That's just the way she is. Besides, it's not like an Otome can be with one of the opposite sex. Who is your mother? The Gakuenchou I presume?"

Natsuki wondered just how observant and smart this girl was and it really started to irritate her. Instead of responding, she kept quiet.

Shizuru continued on. "Those lessons we need to get started on. After we got back yesterday you ran away from me." She reached over and grabbed the blue-haired girl's hand tightly, squeals of jealousy and excitement emitting from the girls around them, whispering starting to spread rapidly. "But I have Natsuki now."

She blushed in realization at what her Onee-sama did and tried to pull away only to fail miserably. "You can let go, Shizuru!"

"What if I don't want to?"

Before Natsuki could begin to protest she was dragged into the bathing room where no one was present except for themselves.

-----------------

"It seems your niece has taken a liking to my daughter," Kruger stated.

The teapot whistled in signal that it was finished boiling and Shizuma got up from where she was seated to pick up the pot. Setting it on a cool surface of the stove, she opened a cabinet and grabbed two small teacups placing them on the table, then she got the teapot and carefully poured in a brown liquid into each, steam rising in the air.

She handed one to the Gakuenchou and reseated herself across from her, crossing her legs in a ladylike way and sipping her tea before speaking.

"And yours hasn't. Poor Shizuru. She will get hurt one of these days."

Kruger leaned back in her leather chair and stared at the first pillar. "It's funny; Shizuru is so alike to you that it almost scares me, including sexuality wise." She sighed softly. "I'm thinking that I should keep her away from Natsuki."

Shizuma chuckled at the small joke and shook her head. "You mustn't. They could always end up like us, only on better terms."

This silenced Kruger, bringing up memories that weren't meant to be unlocked from within her mind and brought the tea to her lips.

"Aa, sorry Gakuenchou."

"It's not your fault." She set the teacup on her desk and spun around in her chair to look out the large window where she could view the sight of Windbloom. "I called you back for certain reasons."

"What were those? You hadn't explained," Shizuma questioned, thankful for the change in topic as it made Kruger and her in an awkward position of a nostalgic past.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things," the second pillar stated.

The other's eyebrows rose slightly. "Do tell me that is not all."

"It is, for now."

"And what else might Gakuenchou want me for other than just simply talking?"

Kruger avoided the question and continued on. "It has to do with us, along with my daughter and your niece."

Shizuma just smiled and listened, drinking her tea contently.

-----------------

"Lesson number one: speak to your master properly and address them accordingly."

As the chestnut-haired girl droned on, Natsuki yawned and looked at her surroundings carefully. Just what were they doing here anyway? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tug at her uniform and was surprised when she was completely stripped from it too fast for her to react.

Shizuru tsked and wagged her finger. "You're not paying attention, Natsuki."

"You never said I had to," came the gruff reply trying to grab her uniform back which was then tossed across the room.

"Had I known you'd be this difficult I would've came more prepared," she sighed and continued on with the lesson. "When your master comes home what do you greet him with?"

Natsuki was again clearly not paying attention. "Uhm… 'Hi'?"

"Wrong." The younger girl's bra was ripped off and thrown into the pile where her uniform was. Her face reddened drastically and she screamed, covering her chest with her arms. "Come now, we're both girls here. Besides, Natsuki has wonderful proportions. But to correct you on your wrong answer, you say 'Welcome back, master.'"

The first year nodded absentmindedly, glaring at Shizuru with a burning passion of hate; hoping, daydreaming that the girl's head would explode just to amuse her. To bring her out of her reverie, she was smacked in the head with a wooden bucket. Falling backwards, she was fully exposed to the eyes of her Onee-sama.

Taking advantage of the situation, Shizuru decided to teach her disciple not to doze off or go into her own little world by quickly pinning the Natsuki's wrists above her head and slipping off the girl's underwear, briefly pausing to stare.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed, squirming under the hold of her captor. "Stop it!"

"Natsuki, let's bathe together," she said simply, purposely ignoring Natsuki's angry shouts. "We'll do this everyday. It will be like a game. If Natsuki does not answer right, she will lose a set of clothing."

"What? We have to do this everyday?"

_What have I gotten myself into? Why me? Why?_ Natsuki cursed.

"It seems that even if you are the top of your class, you still haven't learned a thing in the actual classes. Either that or you're not trying with me so that I can remove your clothes," She grinned slyly, a lustful look in her eyes. "In that case, I wouldn't mind doing it even without the game."

"You're crazy!"

Natsuki's heart was racing as she noticed the older girl was still on top of her. On top of her nude body Shizuru seemed as if she were enjoying herself. Gathering enough strength, she overpowered her Onee-sama and shoved her off roughly and sat up. Momentarily she forgot how good Shizuru was at sneaking up on her, and looked for the girl who had magically disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Right here," came the familiar Kyoto-ben filled accent.

Tilting back her head, cold water was dumped on her and a light scrubbing on her back occurred. She shivered at the sudden change in temperature, however, the scrubbing of her back felt well and she forgot about how cold she was. A soft purr reached her throat.

"Feels nice, yes?" She could just hear the smirk in that question; for sure it was more of a statement.

Finally coming to her senses, Natsuki jumped up and glared at Shizuru. "You!" Taking a step, she felt something slip from underneath her fell backwards. She closed her eyes for the impact soon to come, but it never did.

Opening her eyes she found arms encircled around her waist, holding her close and she quickly separated herself from the warmth that was beginning to envelop her.

"I was going to tell you to watch your step, I was too late. Fortunately, not too late to catch you though," Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki murmured a small thanks in return, too embarrassed at her careless mistake and be helped by the one she was starting to despise to say anything else.

-----------------

After a couple of days of the same ritual, Shizuru decided Natsuki finally learned lesson one. Today, she would start lesson two and silently hoped it wouldn't be like the last one. To say the least, she had grown slightly fond of the girl, but mostly because she was the only one that bothered to be around her, though it was expected seeing as it was her Onee-sama.

Shizuru was definitely different from first glance. Yes, she sure was. And Natsuki lost all respect in her and the devil woman's tactics of making her blush when nobody else could with simple teases.

In a way, the girl seemed more of a playboy, rather playgirl. She observed her when she had free time (and Shizuru wasn't following her around like some lost puppy or she wasn't at the orphanage), taking notes on how she flirted with most every pretty girl she saw. To add to that, she could be lazy sometimes too and it wasn't good on Natsuki's part. And that smile, that horrifying, wicked smile she always had was more than enough to possibly piss her off.

"Natsuki," a voice called, the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. "We have the cooking shift today."

Natsuki turned around and stared at who she expected it to be, Shizuru. "Can I skip?"

"No." _It was worth a try._ "I was wondering if you could bring me into town to get some supplies that we ran out of in the kitchen."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well..."

* * *

**A/N:** Uhm... this seemed a tad short. Which means next chapter will definitely be longer since this one did not satisfy me.

Next Chapter- Shopping for groceries wasn't such a bad idea, for Natsuki that is. She gets to meet her prince charming while Shizuru seethes and plots on how to kill this prince. Also, the joys of cooking.

_lonely bloodied rose _


	4. Meet Prince Charming

**A/N:** Bad week. Almost summer. Goddess I hope I die.

**Revised**_ Chapter 4: Meet Prince Charming_

* * *

It wasn't so hard to persuade Natsuki into driving Shizuru to the market outside of school. She had found out the girl loved mayonnaise. Shizuru cringed at the thought of watching Natsuki eat almost everything with her beloved mayo; the most disgusting sight she ever saw. It didn't make it any better when the girl's face was covered with it after eating, but Shizuru didn't mind wiping it off to get that blush of embarrassment from Natsuki.

She even discovered other food favorites of Natsuki's which mostly involved greasy, American food. Not that she didn't share her certain likes (healthy of course) in American products, it's just she didn't gobble it down as much or craved it. Seems she had a lot to work with Natsuki which wasn't only lessons on making her the well-mannered Meister she'd be.

"We're almost there!" Natsuki yelled over the loud motorbike, speeding up a bit to make it a quick trip.

Brought out of her reverie she glanced over Natsuki's shoulder to see the market street coming into view and felt an abrupt halt. If she hadn't have been holding onto the younger girl she worse she would have flown off. Shizuru carefully got off the bike and took off the helmet, setting it on the seat. She tried walking, feeling a bit wobbly from the ride seeing as she still had not gotten used to.

Sighing, she said, "Would it kill you to go a tad slower when driving such a dangerous vehicle?"

"Yes," Natsuki replied briskly, stuffing her hands into the small pockets of her red maid dress Garderobe had forced upon her.

Shaking her head, Shizuru sighed once more and headed towards the entrance of the market taking a look at prices, the sales, and looking at a list of what needed to be bought. Potatoes, broccoli, asparagus, carrots, and other vegetables were listed as well as a few meats and cheeses and fruits.

"While we're here we should get more mayonnaise," suggested Natsuki, already looking for a large tub of the tasty substance for herself. "As you promised."

"You're going to die early from how much you consume in one day," Shizuru stated all-knowingly. "You should watch your diet carefully. Who knows, a girl with a high metabolism may fail and you'll gain weight." Shizuru chuckled at the thought of Natsuki all chubby and looked behind her only to find the girl wasn't listening to a word she said.

To her dismay, the first-year was gazing at something. But what? Natsuki snapped back to reality and was wearily looking around trying not to seem too obvious, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

_What has made Natsuki blush?_ She thought silently.

Girly screams and squeals could be heard coming from where Natsuki looking was moments ago, and she narrowed her eyes to see what the commotion was but the crowd of girls blocked her from seeing exactly what made them so excited. It may have been what made the younger blush.

The futile attempt was brushed off and she settled for pushing the topic in the back of her mind, thinking it was nothing too extravagant.

"I think we need some apples, we're bound to run out soon."

Shizuru stopped at a stand and inspected each apple carefully for any type of deformation, rolling each one of in her hands. Stuffing many red and green apples combined in a plastic bag she grabbed from the shopkeeper. Handing the money to the shopkeeper who gladly took it, he smiled and tapped his cap at her.

"Apart from that, how many more items are on the list?" Natsuki questioned, hoping there wasn't too many.

"Oh… Just a few. Natsuki, could you please take this?" She held out the bag.

The other eyed her a bit. "Why should I?"

"Because you have to do whatever I tell you."

There it was again, the threat of punishment worsening. Natsuki wouldn't have minded it though, finding Shizuru as her Onee-sama was far beyond horror. Without another word she took the bag and slung it over her shoulder, still following the second-year, an image of her being attacked by an alien from outer space.

Secretly, she tried to steal a glance to over her shoulder where the crowd of huddled around someone.

Natsuki grumbled out, "Will I have to carry everything?"

"Now Natsuki, you didn't think I wanted you here only to drive me, did you?" Shizuru teased lightly. "In that case, for such an accusation I suppose you will have to."

"Evil. Bitch." She grinded her teeth, her luck dropping ever more.

"What was that?"

Natsuki spoke quickly not wanting to get caught. "Nothing!"

--------------

It had been an hour since the quest for food had started and Natsuki found out the 'few items' left on the list were more than what Shizuru had told her. She vowed never to trust the girl again. Currently she carried fourteen very large, heavy bags in her arms and having trouble.

Shizuru was very amused by the scene as her friend wobbled from right to left trying to balance the weight and waited a few seconds before deciding to save her from the torture. Natsuki had tripped over her own feet and was beginning to fall forwards, the plastic bags dropping from her hands and held her arms up to lessen the impact.

Again, like back a few days ago in the bathing room, she was caught and expected to see the grin of Shizuru's. However, it wasn't. It was a worried expression of the prince. Not just any other prince she didn't really take mind of, but Prince Takeda, the one whom she had glimpsed at earlier and made her heart leap.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her regain her balance.

Natsuki fidgeted, shifting her weight from each foot to the other while staring at the ground, a blush creeping up. She noticed his hands move up to her shoulders and pat them lightly, removing them and giving a soft, kind smile.

"I..." She lost her voice, desperately trying to find it. She didn't want to look stupid and not say anything or look like a gaping fish with her mouth open and ready to speak. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me!" Natsuki bowed gratefully to the prince.

All the while Shizuru was watching with interest and an unknown growing hate for Prince Takeda. It was unmistakable that he was flirting with Natsuki, but then again it could just be him being a gentleman. Either way, she didn't like it. Not at all. Silently she was cursing herself for not getting to Natsuki first.

It was a few minutes until Shizuru had come up to the both of them with a smile and stood there, waiting patiently for a chance to talk to Natsuki and ask if she was alright. The couple kept on talking, her presence going unnoticed. For once she actually frowned.

"Natsuki, it is time to go. I'm sure Prince Takeda has more important things to do than chat, we mustn't waste his time." Crimson eyes gave a warning look to emerald ones which stared straight back.

Takeda broke the tension that was starting to befall. "How about I accompany you ladies back to your vehicle?" He picked up more than have the bags that were littered on the ground. "I'll help you carry these back."

Natsuki's eyes sparkled in admiration for the prince and lead the way back to her motorbike, taking the leftover plastic bags filled with vegetables. This didn't lighten Shizuru's mood. On the way back, they saw a child causing a scene at one of the stands with fruit.

The boy had sneaked around the shopkeeper and stole a melon, trying to run off with it but was picked up by the back of his collar and held up. He dressed like a beggar, old, ragged clothes that were dirty and ripped in places, shoes that had holes, and a hat to cover what may have been overly greasy hair from not being able to take a bath.

He sneered. "Lemme go! Lemme go old man!"

The shopkeeper glared at the boy and tried to pry the melon from his small hands, only to be bitten. "Brat! I'll teach you not to steal from me!"

Prince Takeda stepped up, grabbing hold of the hilt of his sword at his side and ready to fight the man that was most likely going to harm the little boy. "Release him." He stated slowly.

The old man was going to retort, but soon her bowed and complied recognizing who he was about to speak to. "Yes. Your Highness, I was only going to show the boy respect."

"It doesn't matter. He's still a child."

The little boy tried to run off, but Takeda stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at Natsuki asking silently if he could give him something. Digging in the bags, she grabbed a few apples and knelt beside the boy who back away.

"Here," she said with a big smile on her face. Hesitantly, the child took them and ran off with a small thank you. "That was very nice of you, Prince Takeda."

"What can I say? I like helping the people."

Natsuki was beginning to like this prince very much. Not only was he kind and saved her from falling, but he even helped the needy. That meant a lot to her because he didn't even have to think twice.

The second-year was just about sick of Takeda. It was a kind-hearted act, but the jealousy only grew more each time he did something that made it seem as if he were stealing Natsuki's heart in only minutes of knowing her.

--------------

Reaching the motorbike, Natsuki and Shizuru figured they couldn't carry back all the groceries in hand.

"We have a big problem," sighed Natsuki, a little frustrated.

"Ara? I suppose we do. What next? I didn't think about this as a problem."

Prince Takeda scratched the back of his head. "You know, I could always give you a lift."

They brightened up at the idea, rather Natsuki did more so than Shizuru had. The one priority on her mind was to get rid of the prince; she didn't see that happening anytime soon. _Go away pretty boy. Don't say yes Natsuki..._ she prayed.

"That would work... But my bike, I can't just leave it here."

_Damn._

"That is another problem."

"There's no way I'm going to leave my bike here," Natsuki said stubbornly, leaning against it.

_I will hate myself for this, but... _"Natsuki, I would be happy to drive it back there," she offered, a forced smile gracing her lips.

The other protested, "But you don't even know how to drive it! How can I be sure you won't crash it into some building?"

"I've watched you many times now, I can handle it."

Natsuki stayed silent for a while, contemplating. "Alright, but if you put even a scratch on it, you're going to get your ass kicked." With that, she joined the prince to his limo feeling a bit giddy.

Shizuru watched the unusually gleeful girl run off with Prince Takeda beside her, turning her attention back to the motorcycle. She could swear she was seething and if it hadn't have been Natsuki's bike she swore she would have destroyed it. Glowering hatefully back at the 'couple' she tried to figure out how to work it, trying to remember what Natsuki did.

Swinging one leg over the seat, she grabbed the helmet and buckled it underneath her chin, ready to go. Starting the engine, she didn't know taking off could be so frightening because she zoomed off onto the busy street trying to slow down. It didn't take long before she found out and went at a fairly high pace, wanting to beat Takeda to the school so she wouldn't have to see him. She knew Gakuenchou didn't let any man onto Garderobe grounds.

The drive back was quick, seeing as all she could think of was how much she despised Prince Takeda. Ways of torture passed through her mind. Such as gouging out his eyes with a spork, pinning them to a wall while they're still attached to his head, disemboweling his arms and legs and dipping them into salt and lemon juice before sowing them back on, and a few other gruesome ideas.

And the way Natsuki looked at him, the way she never looked at Shizuru made her sadder than ever.

_She doesn't like me,_ she thought. _She still doesn't like me..._ Something gripped at her heart and she wondered why.

Arriving at Garderobe, she parked the motorbike in the usual place beside a tree at the entrance. Her fan club that was nearby screamed wildly and ran towards her; pondering why Shizuru was driving such a 'badass' bike and how she looked 'totally awesome' being on one.

Shaking her head, she faked a smile at them.

--------------

A limo halted in front of the Garderobe gate, Natsuki and Prince Takeda emerged from within, bags in hands and grinning at each other, laughing at a joke.

Kruger watched from her office, the large window providing more than enough to be seen. She glanced warily at the man, raising an eyebrow curiously then glared at the scene before her golden eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Takeda," said Shizuma. "I wonder why he's here."

"I'm curious as to why he's with my daughter," growled out Kruger.

* * *

**A/N:** So I wanted to say thanks for the lovely reviews! They are so wonderful as usual! To answer a few questions as to why there are clones of Natsuki and Shizuru, they actually serve purpose in this and I thought it'd be cool to have 'em. Also, Kruger is an Otome, but she adopted Natsuki as stated in chapter 3. Hope that clears up any confusion!

Next Chapter- Takeda is surprisingly invited for dinner! There must be some odd motive, because Shizuru suspects him of something. Gakuenchou isn't too happy about him either.

_lonely bloodied rose _


	5. Cooking Shift

**A/N:** School is out, summer is here! And I lost my 200 anime gig hard drive...that had Mai HiME and Mai Otome. I'm extremely sad. I also noticed I lack vocabulary. Deal with it. I'm trying to fix that.

**Revised**_ Chapter 5: Cooking Shift_

* * *

Shizuru pushed passed a couple of her so-called 'fan girls' and made her way towards Natsuki and Prince Takeda, finding that the both of them laughing with each other entirely infuriating. Why didn't Natsuki laugh with her?

"Ara? What seems to be so funny to make Natsuki laugh so much?"

The blue-haired girl blinked, laughter subsiding as she turned to her Onee-sama. "Takeda here was telling me a story about a time he caught his guards doing something crazy."

Takeda? Natsuki and the prince had become so formal after only not even an hour of knowing one another? Red eyes narrowed at the teenage boy, casting imaginary daggers through his body. He opened his mouth to explain the story Natsuki mentioned and was cut off by an all too calm Kyoto-ben accent.

"I see." She watched as a few servants piled out of his limo with the groceries and running inside Garderobe. "You should be off, Prince Takeda. I'm sure royalty like you does not have time to dwell here." Shizuru had to be rid of him soon.

The prince smiled kindly and replied, "I have no important business to attend to, there's no need to rush."

"Really." _Men like you don't belong here._

"Natsuki!" A voice yelled, causing said girl's attention to stare straight ahead at her mother briskly walking to her with a not-so-pleasant expression, Shizuma trailing behind her. "Where were you? Do I need to inform you on the rules once more?" A glare was directed at Prince Takeda sending a shiver down his spine. "I want answers."

"I was with Shizuru at the market and ran into Takeda there," her daughter stated simply.

Gakuenchou whacked the back of Natsuki's head. "That didn't mean you had to come back with him!"

"He was only helping! Keyword: helping!" _Gah! Mothers can be so...!_

As Natsuki and the Gakuenchou argued about school rules, going out and coming back with a guy, Shizuma tapped her niece's shoulder lightly. "Shizuru, I've heard you have become quite the star attraction here since I last came."

Shizuru nodded, grinning at her family member. "Only been trying my hardest to be like you, aunt Shizuma."

"Now why were you off Garderobe grounds?" She had to do some discipline of her own. "You aren't allowed without a pass."

"Hm? I have a pass." Shizuru dug in the pocket of her uniform searching for her admittance to leave the grounds and held it out. "I thought Miss Maria would have told you I'd be leaving to get the food supplies seeing as we're running short on some things."

"Explainable enough. That Natsuki girl you have is awfully cute, you know." Her eyes glinted mysteriously.

She gave her aunt a stern look. "She is. And you have Gakuenchou."

Shizuma sighed and smiled innocently. "Don't worry; I won't take away your precious Natsuki. You should be careful though, that prince is quite charming."

"I know." She murmured quietly. "I know..."

Her thoughts clouded her mind, reeling with memories. It wasn't right, her mother had said, for her to be here. _Powerful as I am already, being an Otome only doubles the damage I can cause._ The news, the rumors, the deaths, destruction of the city. Everywhere. _To become that way...I promised I wouldn't when I entered Garderobe._ A light shove stopped her train of thought.

"Shizuru!"

The crimson-eyed girl blinked, noticing it was Natsuki who was trying to get her to focus on the matter at hand. "Natsuki?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow curiously. "You're acting strange, not that you weren't in the first place."

"Ara? Natsuki is worried about me?"

The other reddened and glared. "SHUT UP! I'm not worried... I was just wondering."

"If you say so," Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki ignored her Onee-sama. "Anyway, persuade Gakuenchou that it would be a good thing to have Takeda have dinner with us!"

The prince was merely left to the sidelines throughout everyone's conversations with each other, forgotten and alone, feeling awkward as to why he was standing there and watching until his name was brought up suddenly.

Shizuru stayed silent for a moment, contemplating on whether or not Prince Takeda should be allowed to stay for dinner. She had a strong dislike for him. _But anything for Natsuki._ "It would be rude to not let Prince Takeda dine with us. Therefore, because he helped Natsuki and I with our shopping this would be the reward in return. And besides, it's not like he will stay the night with us."

She gave another forced smile that day. Gakuenchou huffed and crossed her arms over her chest knowing that her top student was right. With a grunt and strained reply of a "yes" she stomped off, Shizuma in tow.

Natsuki turned to the prince. "You can eat dinner with us tonight if you'd like."

Prince Takeda smiled and bowed. "It would be an honor."

If Shizuru could mock him right now, she would have had it not been for her reputation of having calm and collected demeanor. She settled for mentally doing so instead, finding it most suitable. _Someone save me from this sickening scene._

"OI! BUBUZUKE!" Speak of the devil, it had to be no other than Haruka to save her. "To the kitchen now! You and Kuga-san have the cooking shift today if you didn't remember!" The girl yelled from the entrance of Garderobe, flailing her arms.

Shizuru shook her head. "Natsuki, we have to go."

--------------

Gakuenchou has issued Natsuki to head straight to the kitchen once and her guest had entered the building, leaving the prince to fend for himself with the wrath of Shizuru. Unlike Natsuki, she was ordered to give him a tour guide and then escort him to the dining hall, in which she was unhappily to comply.

"This is our torture chamber, where most men who trespass on Garderobe grounds are taken and slowly killed," Shizuru informed, hand gesturing towards the door to her left that had silver suits of armor guarding it.

"I'm s-sorry, but what did you just say!" Prince Takeda sputtered.

Shizuru's hand covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Did I say torture chamber for men? I meant that is where Gakuenchou resides."

"A-ah...I see." He looked at Shizuru warily

The Otome-to-be had been saying things like 'torture for men' and other related wordings to the deaths of all and only men, and it had started to creep him out. He secretly wondered if she was out to get him, but why would she? For as much as he remembered of meeting Shizuru, there had been nothing he said out of the ordinary that the girl had disapprovingly reacted to.

"What do you think of Natsuki?" She said unexpectedly, smacking herself mentally for letting the random question pop from her mouth.

Prince Takeda blushed lightly; glad the girl in front of him couldn't see. "What do you mean?" Playing innocent might get him out of Shizuru's prying curiosity.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, she's pretty." He heard a grumble from the other. "She's a tough girl, but nice. I think I like her."

Shizuru spoke abruptly. "You should stop while you're at it."

He frowned. "Why?"

"She's to be an Otome and that means she can not be sexually active with the opposite sex or with them."

The prince fumed. "She might change her mind."

"In your dreams."

"Do--"

A small yip was heard and Prince Takeda looked down to see Natsuki's puppy, Duran, which silenced his retort. Shizuru didn't have to look to know it was Duran and continued walking forward, going back to informing him of useless information. The prince knelt down to pat Duran's head who growled playfully. He inspected the pup, finding that it had some cloth attached to his foot.

Prince Takeda stood with Duran in his arms and ran to catch up with Shizuru, untying the piece of cloth on the puppy's foot and stuffed it in his pocket, not bothering to know what it really was.

Forgetting the earlier conflict; he tried to lighten the conversation. "What's his name?"

"Duran," she answered.

"Whose he belong to?"

Shizuru paused. "Natsuki. She really enjoys having a puppy."

"He's really cute." The swordsman poked Duran's stomach and laughed.

"This is the end of your tour; beyond these doors in the dining hall. Gakuenchou will be there to place you in your seat while I go and help prepare the rest of the meal." She glanced in Prince Takeda's direction and smiled.

--------------

"You will chop off your hair if you don't tie it back." Shizuru said as a matter-of-factly.

"No I won't," Natsuki stubbornly insisted.

Natsuki returned to looking down at her work, slicing the cucumber into equal amounts in a quick pace, annoyed that her hair kept getting in the way. She brushed a few strands behind her ear only for it to fall back in place. Ignoring it, she cut off a bit of her hair and was obviously angry at her careless mistake.

Shizuru noticing her small problem stopped stirring the soup. "Natsuki, come here," she ordered, gesturing the girl to come closer.

"Why?" She questioned, wondering what her Onee-sama was up to.

"Don't question me, just do as I say."

Finally, Natsuki nodded and cautiously stood in front of Shizuru, curious as to what she was going to do. The other dug into her pocket searching for something until she grabbed hold of it and pulled the object out. It was a small hair clip that looked plain an simple, in the shape of resembling lightning bolt and the color of light blue.

The older girl reached out to Natsuki, but the emerald eyed girl pulled back on instinct so she could not be touched.

Shizuru sigh, "Please hold still."

Again Shizuru reached out and softly touched Natsuki's hair, the feel of it like silk between her fingers. She brushed it back with her forefinger, slipping the hair clip to clamp down and hold it. Her hand trailed down to the girl's cheek, just barely grazing it. In an instant, both of them felt a static like jolt flow through them, a pleasant one. They stood frozen for a few moments before Shizuru let her hand drop to her side, the physical contact ceasing to exist.

"Ara? Natsuki looks so cute with it on!" She then smiled and returned to her work with stirring and placing in tiny chopped pieces of onions. "You may keep that," she said over her shoulder casually.

Natsuki's eyes had widened slightly and her hand shot up to her chest right above her heart, gripping her shirt tightly trying to stop her racing heart. What was that just now? Why had such a simple gesture made her feel that way when all other things between them did not? She felt the heat come to her face and tried not to dwell on her thoughts too much.

_Why won't my heart stop beating so fast...?_ Natsuki brushed the mental questioning away, turning to resume her work and dumping the last handful slices of cucumber into the boiling pot. "Shizuru, I'm done."

"Alright, go help Tokiha-san finish up with the desert. I think she may be having a bit of trouble," Shizuru ordered, watching Natsuki do as she said despite how the girl was still on bad, maybe worse, terms with Mai.

"Bubuzuke!"

_Ara? I know that voice from anywhere, especially the insistent nickname. Why at a time like this?_

"Hai, Suzushiro-san?"

Haruka stomped up to her rival with a scornful, disapproving look. "You're late on brining out the food you know! If you hadn't noticed yet, this time we have a guest! Hurry up!"

"Going at a moderate pace brings out the best," Shizuru replied calmly. "Please do not rush me, Suzushiro-san. The food will be ready soon; do entertain them as I finish."

_Tonight is going to be long and hectic..._ She pinched the bridge of her nose with thumb and forefinger, feeling a headache forming.

"YOU ASS!"

_BAM!_

Another familiar voice and it didn't seem particularly happy.

"Oh my!"

Girly screams.

"LINGERIE THEIF!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah okay... So this will be revised. Like every chapter has been. Don't make fun of me and my grammatical and/or spelling errors. I don't know why, but I refuse to have a beta. You ever wonder where Natsuki got that hairclip? Well, this is my guess. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews, please do so again because I love you all and you guys love me. Hehe!

Next Chapter- So there's a lingerie thief on the premises? I wonder who it could be.. Gakuenchou has her favorite gun out and Shizuru loves forcing Natsuki to clean her room. Bye bye Takeda...for now.

_lonely bloodied rose _


	6. Lesson 2: Clean the Room

**A/N:** Hope this makes up for the late update as I slaved away on it for hours. Katakoi Enka sung by Shizuru made it all the more better.

**Revised**_ Chapter 6: Lesson 2 - Clean the Room_

* * *

The Trias rushed out of the kitchen to gaze at the scene before them in shock of the sudden loud noises and screaming of the girls, not to mention the yelling of a lingerie thief. Needless to say, the Pearls couldn't help their own actions. Nao had tumbled to the floor laughing, Haruka was pointing with tears ready to spill out of her eyes from so much laughter, and Shizuru had the back of her hand to her lips suppressing a few giggles that managed to escape.

Kruger had a loaded gun to the prince's head ready to blast his brains out in one shot, anger boiling up inside and a death glare directed at him. Takeda was on his back, his elbows supporting himself to look up in horror at the Gakuenchou. Luck certainly was not on his side today. First a verbal attack by Shizuru, and now physical attack the one and only fierce principal, mother of Natsuki Kuga who was the object of his affection.

He smiled weakly, worrying that if he made any sort of movement it might be the death of him. Takeda backed up into the wall slowly, glancing above at the large hole in the wall made of bricks, cracks sprouting from the core; courtesy of Kruger's fist that he barely managed to dodge.

Kruger grinned murderously at the prince, clearly unhappy. "Any last words?"

"It's not what you think! Really!" Takeda said trying to convince her it was a mistake.

"Then explain this!"

The Gakuenchou snatched something from the top of his head, a piece of cloth that had landed on top of him, purposely grabbing a handful of his hair and roughly tugging at it. Takeda's hand shot up to his injury, wincing in pain as he touched it. He recognized it to be the cloth he removed from Natsuki's puppy, Duran, earlier on his tour of Garderobe. However, it was not just a piece of cloth but a pair of panties shoved in his face.

He had trouble refraining from having a nosebleed. Takeda had now feared for his life as it rested in Kruger's hands.

Shizuma laid a hand on Kruger's shoulder, attempting to calm her down. "You're scaring the poor boy."

"He better be scared because this bullet is going straight through his head." She rammed the front of the gun in Takeda's forehead, causing the back of his head to slam into the brick wall.

_Otome are powerful, but how long will this torture last?_ Takeda thought silently, a bit fidgety in panic.

"Please, I'm sure he wasn't the one who had taken it."

Kruger looked at her like she was stupid. "Explain why he would have my underwear if he hadn't taken it then."

Shizuma leaned in close and whispered hoarsely, "It's your own fault for leaving them lying around your room in the open, then again you can't really help it can you?" A small smile graced the Pillar's lips teasingly earning a blush from Kruger.

"Shizuma!" She growled in reply. "Don't bring up those things right now!"

Finally Shizuru, after her fit of giggles subsiding, decided to step in. "Gakuenchou, as Shizuma Onee-sama says, he may not be the lingerie thief. Prince Takeda may have a reasonable explanation for this."

Kruger raised an eyebrow, considering it. All the while Takeda was slowly inching away from the gun pointed at him before the Gakuenchou sharply turned towards him. Takeda froze under the intense golden orbs. He silently wished someone would save him. After all, a sword and his strength alone couldn't defeat an Otome even without the robe.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"No! Of course not!" He shook his head.

"Gakuenchou!" Natsuki shouted as she burst through the kitchen door, staring at her mother incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Debating on shooting him or letting him free."

Takeda watched as Natsuki came to save his life from the evil clutches of her mother. The urge to prove himself washed over in his mind and he abruptly jumped to his feet. He wouldn't lose to an Otome in front of Natsuki; he would fight and display his worthiness of her love for being strong.

Kruger backed a few steps away wondering what had gotten into the boy, raising her eyebrows in slight surprise.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He declared.

Kruger snorted. "And since when have you become so bold?" Her eyes shifted to Natsuki briefly. "Why?"

Takeda's eyes narrowed slightly. "If I win I prove my innocence of not being a lingerie thief."

"Come."

The Gakuenchou threw her gun to the side, standing completely unarmed and defenseless. Takeda saw this as an advantage for him to attack. Natsuki and all the other Otome-to-be watched curiously to see what would happen in the simple, yet eventful, fight knowing fully well of the outcome and victor.

The prince unsheathed his sword, thought of a possible attack move, and raised his weapon straight at her. He rushed at her with a battle cry and struck to the right. Kruger swiftly avoided his weapon and continued with an assault of her own. First, she gave a powerful left upper-cut and then a kick to the side sending him flying into the wall, creating a large crater.

Takeda fell to the floor unconscious, not lasting even one minute into the battle. Natsuki quickly rushed to his side and emerald eyes stared at Kruger in disbelief to the cruelty displayed.

Shizuma sighed. "You didn't have to be so rough on him."

"I wasn't. He just can't fight, or take hits for that matter." The woman shrugged carelessly and bent over to pick up her gun, shoving it in its case attached to her belt. "It's his fault for challenging me." Seeing her daughter lifting him up, she barked out an order. "Leave him."

Natsuki protested. "But-"

"No, leave him."

After such an interesting event before dinner, the Corals cleaned up the mess (Takeda still lying unconscious where he was) and settled down in their seats for dinner. Duran had entered the dining hall for his puppy chow, tail wagging and a small innocent yip, more fabric wrapped around his paws.

--------------

Kruger sat at the edge of her bed, a bit frustrated, and leaned back to curl herself up against her pillow taking in the comfort it had to offer after a stressful day of work. Managing a school wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. Shizuma walked out of the bathroom, in her sleeping attire, and made her way to the bed as well. She resided in Kruger's room, having said that it was for guarding purposes but the Gakuenchou knew better than to believe the lie.

"You seemed to have fun at dinner threatening the prince." The older woman stated.

"Of course I did!" Kruger smiled at her. "Besides, I didn't like him from the very start. He may be a prince but that doesn't mean it give him the right to be around my daughter."

"That's going to be a problem..." Shizuma mused out loud, looking very thoughtful.

Kruger scoffed. "Yes. I can't have him interfering with my daughter's dreams of becoming a powerful Otome."

_Have you really forgotten? _"True. Perhaps you should sleep on it for tonight for you seem quite tired." _Or are you pushing it to the back of your mind?_

"You aren't really going to let me sleep, are you?"

"Ara? Gakuenchou saw through my devious plot!"

--------------

The pencil tapped against the desk, the only sound throughout the silent room. Shizuru's roommate, Haruka, was out helping the Corals with their battling skills. As if on cue, she could hear the blonde pass by the window in her robe shouting about how it took 'guts' to be an Otome. A loud crash could also be heard soon afterwards.

_Must be Suzushiro-san._

Peering out the window, Shizuru watched as Haruka threw trees, rocks, and anything else she could get her hands on at the Corals with her surprisingly incredible, yet horrifying, strength. An amused chuckle escaped Shizuru's lips, the fellow blonde Pearl outside keeping her mind off from thoughts of the night before.

Prince Takeda had gone home in a rush at the break of dawn, afraid of staying at the academy any longer, much to Shizuru's relief. The girl had been waiting for him to take his leave since she first caught glance of him. _And his speedy trick at taking my Natsuki away._

Because of Natsuki's display of concern for the prince, she couldn't get the image of her holding him out of her head. Not to mention the desire to hurt Prince Takeda like the Gakuenchou did.

Hearing a familiar grunt outside the door, Shizuru paused her pencil tapping. Unconsciously she had broken it in half and she silently wondered what could have caused it. Momentarily she waited, the presence never leaving.

"Natsuki." Shizuru called from her inside her room, knowing the dark-haired girl was standing out in the hallway for no apparent reason, so she thought.

Grumbling at the misfortune being caught, the said girl peeked into the room with a scowl on her face. "Yes, Shizuru?"

"Do tell me why you're here, not that I mind." Shizuru's eyes glinted the way Natsuki hated them to, unable to tell what was on her Onee-sama's mind. "It's nice to have the cat come instead of run and hide from the owner."

Natsuki gave her an odd look. "You have...really weird sayings." She entered the room, revealing a bucket of cleaning supplies from behind her back. "I'm here for clean-up duty." The girl fidgeted under her Onee-sama's gaze.

"Take a look around," Shizuru gestured.

As Natsuki did, she was surprised. The room couldn't possibly get any cleaner than it already had been. Her room was the exact opposite, with books and clothing strewn all over the floor carelessly.

"It's...spotless," she gaped.

"I have a lot of free time on my hands. You didn't think someone like me would keep their room messy, did you?"

In a way, Natsuki felt almost a little disappointed in not being able to do anything for Shizuru. _Almost._ The younger girl shrugged. "Guess I don't have to do anything today."

"Wait. I could think of some things," Shizuru said to halt the girl in her tracks, wondering what she could make Natsuki do in order to stay longer. A thought hit her instantly. "Ah. Clean out the closet, will you?"

The Coral looked around and her eyes stopped on the door to the right wall, she could only ponder on what could be beyond it. She pointed at it and Shizuru nodded. Opening it, a pile of clothes and a few other unknown objects fell on top of the unsuspecting victim; the older girl laughed out loud at Natsuki's predicament.

The other grumbled out curses and burrowed her way out of the pile. Natsuki jumped to her feet and pointed accusingly at Shizuru.

"You!" She stalked over to her Onee-sama, looking her straight in the eye. "Pack rat! That was a trap wasn't it?"

Shizuru lifted her hand to rest atop Natsuki's head, petting her. "Actually, the objects you see there is Haruka's."

"Excuses."

"Now isn't the time to be talking, dear Natsuki. You have quite a lot to fix up."

The dark-haired girl's eye twitched in annoyance, loathing Shizuru and she went back over to begin her duty. Shizuru only shook her head and went back to work, listening to Natsuki mumble about how horrible an Onee-sama she was and over the odd findings of Haruka's belongings in the small area.

Staring down at the desk, she sighed frustrated. The essay was due tomorrow and there were barely any words, let alone a proper sentence, on the sheet of paper. Her mind was too focused on the night before, and it only made it worse now that Natsuki was near her.

_Why is it such a problem for me to forget?_

As Shizuru was deep in thought, she failed to notice a rock coming towards the window until it shattered through the glass. Natsuki and Shizuru quickly went into battle stances, ready for the next attack to come, but heard the loud voice of Haruka screaming curses. They came to the conclusion that it was Haruka's fault the window broke.

Both looked out the window, careful to avoid the sharp broken pieces.

"Suzushiro-san!" Shizuru called, gaining the blonde's attention.

"What?" The blonde screeched, fists clenched at seeing her roommate gazing at her in disappointment. "I know I wrecked the window!" Inwardly, the Pearl seethed at her rotten luck.

"I trust you won't do it again."

"You're just jealous because my strength outranks yours!"

Natsuki picked up the rock, tossing it in her hand. She aimed and then threw it at Haruka's head, a punishment for breaking the window which gave her more work to do and then for being so noisy. To top it off, Haruka's claim at being better than Shizuru ticked her off as well for reasons remained unclear.

"Shut up! Damn! Watch where you're throwing objects that could harm people!" Natsuki yelled. _The nerve of her..!_

The dark-haired girl then turned, the sight of an injured Haruka lying helplessly on the ground with Yukino and a few other Corals surrounding their Onee-sama leaving her vision. Shizuru studied Natsuki, wondering what could make her do that, for even though it was an accident Haruka made it surely was an overreaction.

"Now there's even more of a mess thanks to that woman," the younger girl muttered.

"All the more reason for you to stay longer," Shizuru grinned.

Silence reigned over the two; Shizuru continued writing her essay and Natsuki her cleaning tasks. Natsuki took a break, half-way done after an hour passed by and gazed out the broken glass at the few Pearls helping the Corals with training. Even Nao had taken to assisting Mai and that was saying something.

Natsuki sat down on Shizuru's neatly made bed. "How come..." she started, waiting for the tawny-haired girl to acknowledge that she was listening.

"Hm?" Shizuru glanced up briefly at her before writing a couple words down.

"How come you don't," Natsuki started again, a bit more seriously as she stared hard at the floor. "Train me, too?"

"I didn't know you were so interested in having sparring lessons with me." Shizuru set her pencil down and rested her chin in her palm. _What could have brought this up?_ "You seem to be doing just fine. After all, you are Coral number one."

"Two," Natsuki corrected bitterly. "Mai took my place. And I need that rank back! There's no way I'm going to let her steal it away after I worked so hard!" The girl sighed in frustration, letting herself fall back on the bed.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," Shizuru teased.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki hurled a pillow at the other who easily dodged it. "I'm serious!"

"Alright, alright. Is beating Mai the only reason you want me to work with you?" It certainly wasn't a good enough reason for Shizuru to consider it.

"Yes... Maybe... No." Natsuki turned to her side, eyes settling on Shizuru and brows furrowing. "Is it so bad to want to know why my Onee-sama doesn't train with me like the other Pearls?"

Shizuru shook her head. This was a first that Natsuki ever called her 'Onee-sama', even if it wasn't directly. "Well, no. I never thought you needed it. As for other things, like your manners, yes."

Natsuki tried to restrain herself from strangling Shizuru for that comment, but went against that thought. "I don't find it very fair that I have to clean and do a handful of things for you if I get nothing in return. The least you could do is to help me improve my battle skills... and maybe my grades," she said, murmuring the last part quietly.

"You have a point."

"Of course I have a point!"

"Then again, it's not like I'm required to help you. After all, I took you under my wing to discipline you." _In my own little ways..._ "That has nothing to do with fighting."

The younger girl's teeth clenched in anger and she sat upright about to retort when Shizuru got up and shushed her with a finger to Natsuki's lips.

"Relax. I was messing with you. I'd be delighted to assist my Natsuki." She winked, causing Natsuki to blush.

Natsuki was grateful that her Onee-sama would be teaching her, rather than the instructor for physical education. "Thank you."

"It's hardly even enough to what you've done."

Leaning closer to Natsuki, Shizuru's arms slipped around her waist just like the way they had when she first met the Coral. Of course, that was to simply stop her from leaving the room. Natsuki's blush deepened as Shizuru didn't let go within the next minute and struggled in her hold.

"You can go now," Shizuru whispered in her ear. "I'll handle the rest of the clean up."

Natsuki felt the faintest of a shiver run down her spine and began to protest. "But-"

"It's alright. You're done for the day."

"I can finish it-"

"When I say it's alright," Shizuru smiled. "It is _alright_. Tomorrow, we'll begin practice. Once classes end, meet me at the track, okay?"

Natsuki nodded. "Okay."

Soon, the younger girl left feeling like she hadn't accomplished anything for Shizuru.

--------------

A quick shower later and Natsuki was hurrying to dry her hair, being that it was already 6:20 and she was indeed starving, though not looking forward to the cafeteria food. As she rushed into her room to find a pair clothes (which were still lying about), she dressed and headed down to the cafeteria in hopes all the mayo hadn't been taken, not really caring about what was on the breakfast menu as long as she had her mayo.

The place was crowded with girls, awash with the Corals' uniform Garderobe issued for the students and only a handful of Pearls within the mob. Natsuki now had less than half an hour to grab her meal and make it to class.

Finding an empty seat among the girls was a hard task, especially since Natsuki wasn't friends with any of them and most shunned her in jealousy because of her rank. Sitting near Shizuru was near impossible as the older girl was surrounded by her fan girls that oddly enough made a club in honor of their 'Shizuru Onee-sama', making Natsuki feel sick to her stomach at the thought.  
_  
Only I have the right to call her Onee-sama. They're stepping on a wolf's territory._

Settling in an empty seat after a few minutes of wandering around to find one, she had made sure it was one where she could closely watch Shizuru from a safe distance. A distance far away enough that the Shizuru fan girls wouldn't notice her and come to trample her for having Shizuru 'all to herself' most of the time. It wasn't her fault Shizuru paid attention to her more than anyone else.

_More than anyone else... Why? What's so special about me?_

Suddenly feeling a presence beside her, she saw that her sworn enemy joined her for breakfast without consent.

"Why are you here?"

Mai gave her a sideways glance, stabbing her fork into her fried eggs and taking a bite before replying. "Kuga-san, you looked a bit lonely here, so I figured I would join you."

"I wasn't lonely," Natsuki said gruffly, picking at her food.

"Don't deny it."

She growled. "So maybe I was. But you didn't have to sit by me."

"It's important to have someone to sit with at meals..." Mai commented lightly.

"Why?" Natsuki gave her enemy a puzzled look.

Mai smirked. "Trust me on this one, okay?"

Great. Not only she had to watch her Onee-sama be crowded by girls she disliked for even being near Shizuru in the first place, but she also had to sit by Mai, who was also her roommate. Wasn't dealing with her at night torture enough? Apparently not.

Mai raised an eyebrow, her violet eyes averting back and forth between Natsuki and Shizuru. "Aw, is someone jealous that one of the girls might steal her Onee-sama away?" She said teasingly.

_Jealous..?_ "I am not jealous!" Natsuki slammed her fist on the table to emphasize her answer.

"So that _is_ what you're thinking about!" She let out a laugh, finding humiliating Natsuki quite fun.

"I never said that!"

Mai pointed down at Natsuki's plate. "Then tell me why you're assaulting your food while glaring at the girls around Shizuru instead of eating it like a normal human."

Natsuki's face reddened; in anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell. She hadn't noticed what she was doing and immediately forgot about how hungry she had been. Abruptly she stood and ignored the strange stares she received for her actions; one in particular from Shizuru.

_I'm not jealous. I'm not._

Mai blinked innocently, shrugging when pairs of eyes landed on her as Natsuki left and went back to finishing her food.

--------------

"Tokiha-san."

At the sound of her name, Mai looked up to be met with an unexpected person, the last one she expected to even talk to her let alone know her name, thinking that she surely would have forgotten her after the issuing of punishment.

It was none other than Shizuru Viola.

"Viola-san!" Mai jumped from her seat and bowed.

"May I speak with you?"

Mai simply nodded.

It appeared to be that Shizuru had politely excused herself from the grasps of her fan girls to speak with Mai. Positive, Mai knew what the older girl wanted to talk with her about for there is no other reason Shizuru would approach her.

"I had seen that Natsuki was sitting beside you. Would you happen to know the reason why she left in such a hurried manner? She looked upset about something."

Shizuru may have suspected it had been Mai's fault for Natsuki's loud exit seeing as they were considered enemies because of a tiny little incident that Natsuki didn't really have to be mad over. At least, she thought Natsuki didn't have to be angry about it since it was a joke.

A coy smile spread across her lips. "Maybe."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes slightly, and Mai could feel the hard stare wanting an answer. "Could you please inform me, if you really know that is?"

"I just said a few words. Guess it ticked her off."

"What did you say?" The Pearl pressed.

"That she must have been jealous."

"Oh." _Probably talking about the prince and his many admirers I suppose. _"Well, if you'd kindly excuse me, class is about to start soon. You should head to yours also." With a bow of her head, Shizuru left

When Shizuru had gone, Mai thought aloud, "She didn't even get to listen to what Natsuki is jealous of. Hm, there can be another time for that then, I guess."

--------------

Skipping classes for the day wasn't so bad to Natsuki. Even though she knew she would get scolded by her mother later when she found out, it didn't bother her in the least. It was a nice spring morning, slightly chilly, but still pleasant nonetheless. There were cherry blossoms in bloom and a tree with white flowers that Natsuki couldn't identify as she walked down the stone-paved pathway on the academy grounds.

What happened in the cafeteria had infuriated her to no end and caused Mai to be at the top of her kill list. She sighed. _Later today will be better. Shizuru gets to give me a lesson on fighting._

"Natsuki!"

She looked up from the ground to see Prince Takeda waving at her from behind the gates. Because of that she had forgotten any plans she had made.

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive me! Anyway, this gave a bit more of an insight on the feelings going on and more interaction between Shizuru and Natsuki. Does anyone know when Shizuru's birthday is?

Next Chapter- So what happens when Shizuru begins talking to Mai more? Natsuki's forgetfulness is only the beginning. Poor Shizuru is going to be hurt more!

_lonely bloodied rose _


	7. Forgotten

**A/N:** I died last night.

_Chapter 7: Forgotten_

* * *

"Natsuki, what would you like to do today?" Takeda asked, extending out his arm for Natsuki to take in a gentleman like manner. 

She hesitated a moment before hooking her arm with his and let herself be guided to their awaiting carriage, rather car to be exact. Natsuki gave a small smile glad that she intended on skipping classes for the day. "I'm not sure. Something fun and exciting maybe would be nice."

Takeda opened the door to his car and bowed. "Ladies first."

Natsuki slid into the seat near the opposite door, the same place she sat the last time she was in the vehicle. Takeda followed in suit, settling himself next to her and shutting the door.

The prince gestured the driver to go, watching Natsuki fold her hands in her lap.

Emerald orbs looked at him expectantly. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He winked playfully, causing Natsuki to grunt with disdain. Surprises were not on her list of joy.

For the next few minutes, neither spoke a word to each other. Takeda was busy thinking of what he should say to start a conversation that wouldn't die down and Natsuki wondered how she should apologize for the way her mother acted the other night. Obviously, her mother was an embarrassment to society.

"How's your head?"

Takeda gave the silence breaker a strange look before understanding what she was talking about. The attack lingered in his memories vividly. "Fine, though a little sore, but nothing I can't handle." He rubbed the back of his head, a small bump remaining. He silently vowed to strengthen his abilities and be able to defeat an Otome with or without a robe even if the goal was aimed too high.

Natsuki grinned; glad her mother didn't do as much harm as it had been viewed. Honestly, she figured he may have had a concussion or permanent brain damage.

"I'm sincerely sorry for what Gakuenchou did to you! I don't know what got into her!" Natsuki explained.

The prince merely laughed, "It's alright, just a misunderstanding." _A painful misunderstanding. _"I shouldn't have challenged her in the first place. It was certainly a mistake of mine to have done so."

Natsuki tugged at the end of her uniform. _I should have changed out of this when I made up my mind not to attend school. _"Aa, I guess."

"Viola-san," Takeda started, "your friend. Does she have something against me? She acts like I'm a criminal of some sort, that I'll cause harm. She's strange."

The Coral glanced out the window, the topic certainly most interesting. "Onee-sama _is_ strange, I agree."

He raised an eyebrow. "Onee-sama?"

"That's right," she confirmed. "No relation is that's what you have in mind. I was assigned her room attendant for misbehavior. Now I take lessons on manners from her even though I don't need them." She recalled Shizuru telling her they would meet for training. _Shit! I almost forgot completely! _Natsuki glanced at Takeda quickly. _I'm sure I'll be back before classes end._

"You don't need lessons. If anyone, she does! Viola-san is rude in my opinion."

"Her? No. What would make you say that?" His words made her blood boil.

"For one, she has her own way of being rude with politeness. On the tour around Garderobe, she kept mentioning unnecessary things and was quite disrespectful to me." He stated, crossing his arms.

Before Natsuki could say anything, the car halted and the driver announced the arrival of their destination. _How dare he speak of Shizuru like that!_

------------

Shizuru strolled through the courtyard, making her way towards the training fields. Today, she would fulfill one of her duties as an Onee-sama, not that she hadn't been in the first place. She had secretly been looking forward to this event all day; being with Natsuki.

How would train another especially when both weapons differ greatly? Corals had the standard default weapon, a pole that could extend. As Pearls, when materialized the students earned a weapon that best suited them properly, which was a double-edged naginata. Natsuki would surely be hurt, but holding back wasn't an option and unfair to Natsuki.

The Pearl had seen the Coral practice merely to observe the talents and potential of each individual, carefully choosing which would serve well as a possible room attendant. Given her eyes were keen and able to see through people, it made the investigation all the more easier.

Two candidates were the Kuga and Tokiha girls. Marguerite Tomoe would have been one if she wasn't such a freak with an obsession. Shizuru felt picky for finding the top ranks in the Coral class more appealing than the lower ones that needed actual help in academics and physical combat.

When the opportunity to take either on under her wing arose, she found herself pleased with the news. Shizuru wanted Kuga who interested her greatly unlike Tokiha whom is currently in Nao's care. She wondered on whether or not Nao was a better Onee-sama than herself.

"Viola-san!" Ah, there's the redhead now.

"Tokiha-san, good afternoon." Shizuru gave one of her many dazzling smiled.

Mai bowed. "Have you seen Kuga-san since this morning? She wasn't in any of her classes. Gakuenchou is both worried and infuriated! She says she wants to see you because you might know."

"Natsuki's gone?"

_Natsuki skipped her classes for the day? Does that mean she's not here either? _Shizuru mused. _Or perhaps she's in trouble._ It disappointed her to know that Natsuki did not attend school and would be severely punished when she returned.

Shizuru hurried to the Gakuenchou's office accompanied by Mai. _So nice of Tokiha to join me; she must be worried about Natsuki too. _Upon arrival, Mai patiently waited outside the door as Shizuru went into the room, coming face to face with intimidating, raging golden eyes.

"Where's Natsuki?" Kruger demanded.

Shizuru linked her hands behind her back. "I honestly have no clue."

"WHAT!"

Shizuma was calmly listening to Kruger, feeling a headache arising from all the rants and yelling she had endured since the news of Natsuki's sudden disappearance from campus. To clear her mind she began the process of preparing tea for the three of them, finding that it would help alleviate tensions forming for both Kruger and her. _Must she overreact so much?_

Shizuma cleared her throat. "Please, Gakuenchou, go easy on her. If she says she doesn't know, yelling at her won't _make_ her."

Kruger huffed, blood boiling. She sat in her leather chair trying to make herself comfortable. "Viola-san, when was the last you saw Natsuki?"

"If I recall correctly this morning in the cafeteria; she had somewhat abruptly walked out after conversing with Tokiha-san. I'm not sure where she went though."

Kruger closed her eyes in thought. Just where could that daughter of hers be?

------------

A child, no younger than about five years old, stumbled into the courtyard of Garderobe through a hole in the fence surrounding the territory of the school. Not familiar with the area around her, she waddled out into the open and gazed at the large building in front of her with amazement and babbled some incomprehensible words.

In the distance, Tomoe had halted and ceased the fellow members of her Shizuru fan club to stare bewildered at the intruder. Blue cotton candy hair like her own and in the usual childish clothes was her younger sister, Toki.

"Toki!" The five-year-old turned her head at the call of her name and saw her older sister running towards her.

Toki took time to register in her brain that her Onee-sama was coming for her and darted off in the opposite direction, wanting to play a game of cat and mouse. The girl ran into a pair of legs and fell, tears threatening to spill as wide eyes looked up the taller unknown person in front of her.

"S-Shizuru Onee-sama!" Tomoe stopped in front of Shizuru, whom Toki had bumped into. "Excuse my sister for not looking where she was going."

"Ara, what a cutie!" For a moment, Tomoe though Shizuru was talking about her, but growled when in reality it was to Toki.

Shizuru picked up Tomoe's little sister and cooed. Toki gave a big grin and nestled herself in Shizuru's arms, finding the bigger much more loveable than her own Onee-sama who was an 'embarrassment to society' as her mother liked to say. The tears had disappeared quicker than they appeared.

"Sorry for running into you little one," Shizuru said.

Toki shook her head and tugged on Shizuru's clothes and squealed with glee.

Mai laughed. "She seems to like you very much Viola-san even though she doesn't know you."

"It seems so." Shizuru smiled.

"Shizuru Onee-sama.." Tomoe murmured.

"Marguerite-san, this is your sibling as you said? She resembles you a lot." She poked Toki and heard Tomoe idly reply to her. "What's your name?"

Toki spoke softly and shyly, "Toki Marguerite."

"It's nice to meet you Toki. My name is Shizuru Viola."

Mai appeared in Toki's view. "And I'm Mai Tokiha!"

The three of them laughed and Tomoe watched with jealousy that her little sister existed and was in her Shizuru Onee-sama's arms. She made her exit quietly, seething with hatred.

After the introductions were made, Shizuru offered to show Toki what Otome do and how to train as the child wanted to be just like her.

"Tokiha-san, would you care to join me? I can help you train in return because Natsuki decided to skip her session with me to wander off wherever she is now." Shizuru shifted Toki in her arms as the girl pleaded to Mai with puppy dog eyes.

Mai gave into Toki. "Alright, I will." _I wonder how Natsuki will take this if she sees us. _

"Yay!" Toki cheered happily. "I can't wait to see Shizuru and Mai fight!"

At the training field, Shizuru set Toki down on the benches and patted her head lightly before she and Mai took opposite sides of the field, activating their robes.

"Ready Tokiha-san?" Shizuru asked, summoning double-sided naginata.

"You know it!"

* * *

**A/N:** This was short but trust me…you're going to like the LONG, INFORMATIVE PAST about Shizuma, Natsuki, Kruger, and Shizuru. Filled with drama, romance, and angst…the favored mix of genres. 

Next Chapter- Kruger and Shizuma's past are revealed, foreshadowing the future of what Natsuki and Shizuru to be. Natsuki's relation to Kruger is shown through this story which connects them all and shapes them to who they are now.

_lonely bloodied rose_


End file.
